This invention is directed to an adjustable holding device and more particularly to a holding device for drilling holes in an object.
Drill guides and pocket hole jigs are well-known in the art for use in drilling holes for pocket hole joinery. An important feature of these devices is the ability to accommodate work pieces of varying size. While devices are known that are adjustable, these devices are adjustable in a single direction and do not permit set-up of drilling guides at different widths and heights. In addition, chip or shaving extraction is set-up at the rear of the guides and as a result wood chips are discharged onto the floor creating a mess. Also while devices exist for setting the depth of a drill bit, the devices are complicated and difficult to use. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable holding device where the height and width of drill guides are selectively adjusted.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable holding device where shaving and chip extraction is not discharged onto the floor.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable holding device where setting drill depth is simple and easy.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.